The background description provided herein is for generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art or suggestions of the prior art, by inclusion in this section.
D2D applications may provide a scalable and universal framework for connecting proximity peers. There are different technology solutions for D2D applications, e.g., based on WiFi Direct or Near Field Communication (NFC) technology. D2D functionality relating to the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) may also be provided by Proximity Services (ProSe) or Long-Term Evolution (LTE) Direct. In some situations, it may be desirable for members of a group such as public safety users to communicate directly in a D2D, user equipment (UE) to UE fashion. However, a sending UE may not always be in range of a receiving UE.